Fooled Me Once With Your Eyes
by Trill the Mass Murderer
Summary: Fooled me twice with your lies. Dimitri finally gets his moment with Claire, to confess his feelings. Of course, things get a little out of hand when drinking is involved. -another story written for a friend. rated M for smut and stuff. Review nicely and all that jazz!-


"And that's the last of it." Dimitri Allen said with a victorious smile and turned to his colleague. He pushed his long curly bangs behind his ear and gave a sigh of relief. They had been working on the time machine for weeks, and they had to get a certain percentage of it done in a short amount of time. Which both he and Claire Foley had done, with minor help that day from their colleague, Bill Hawks. "Without any help from someone!" He called into the other room of the lab.

Claire gave a giggle and smacked Dimitri's arm lightly. She knew he was kidding, but those two were always barking at each other. Some partners, they were.

"Well, I helped you figure out what should be done right? I can't help that I have a knee injury!" Bill retorted from the other room, next to the coffee pot.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and tightened one more screw impulsively. He finally set the tools down, along with the paperwork on the machine.

Claire did the same thing with a smile on her face and her dressy clothes bouncing all over the place as she walked. She was wearing a very flattering red shirt and skirt combination with a light red lipstick and red and silver shoes. She knew it was distracting, but today she had a date right after work. A long waited date. "Well, I should go off to call Hershel." She shrugged.

Another piece of Dimitri's heart broke as she said that name. He couldn't stand how much she loved him, when he had the same feeling for her. But he made sure she didn't know that. "Is he picking you up?" He figured that was the reason she looked so beautiful.

She nodded. "Yes, we're finally going on that date we planned." She said with a small laugh. "You know how he's been blowing me off for work and has been out of town?"

"I believe you said something like that, yes." Dimitri wouldn't forget any chance that he could possibly end up with her.

She smiled wider. "Well, he said he's cleared his schedule perfectly and he's going to take me out for my birthday." Her red hair bounced on her shoulders with excitement and she showed her full smile.

"Happy birthday." Bill Hawks mumbled from the other room as the other two kept cleaning.

"Thanks, Bill." Claire said with a laugh in her voice and as she looked back at Dimitri, he was on the floor, digging through his things.

What she didn't know, or expect, was a bouquet of orange and white roses, her favorites, to be held out to her, by Dimitri.

"Happy birthday." He smiled wide at her as she took them eagerly.

Her mouth was wide open in shock, and it quickly turned into a smile. "Oh, Dimitri! How sweet! Thank you! You remembered my favorite roses!"

He had been all over London, looking for a combination of the two colors, and it took hours to find. He would certainly not tell her that. "Oh yeah, as I was walking here, I happened to see those colors in roses together, and I knew it was your birthday, so how could I pass up that opportunity?" Even though he was lying, he loved how thankful she looked.

She hugged him, the roses in one hand, and then Bill walked in.

"That's a load of lies, isn't it, Allen?" Bill accused with a smile on his face. Dimitri turned bright red. "You probably looked everywhere for those, just so you could give them to her and impress her. Right? We all know of your little crush."

Claire giggled as Dimitri turned red and gave a sarcastic face. "Stop it, Bill, he does not have a crush on me!" She shoved him still holding the flowers. She turned to Dimitri. "Still though, thank you for them."

Trying to fight a blush, he nodded. "Yeah, like I said no problem." His voice was a little meeker than expected, but she didn't seem to notice. She lived in her own world, unaware of anything to do with him.

She smelled the roses thankfully, and then looked to the other room, that Bill just came out of. "I'm going to call Hershel." She walked to the phone, still clenching the roses excitedly.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Bill who was eyeing him strangely. He always expected a lecture, if not lecture, taunting about his crush on her. No matter how she didn't see it, he always did.

"I don't understand why you don't just go and talk to her." He was massaging the knee he apparently had problems with. "If it tortures you so much-"

Dimitri shook his head and sighed at the idea of just becoming heartbroken from rejection. "She's fine where she is." He muttered and continued cleaning up his work spot, knowing that it was going to get just as messy the next day. He looked up at Bill; his expression was almost of pity and it made Dimitri want to punch it. Luckily, he wasn't a very impulsive man.

It only took a couple of moments before both of them heard Claire's voice in the silence they had created after the taller man's statement.

"Oh, no, it's okay…I understand." Her sweet voice sounded disappointed and drawn out more, to Dimitri, but almost like she was trying to keep a perked up noise in there. "Yeah, we could do something next weekend or something…yeah. Yes, good luck on your work Hershel…"

And with that, Dimitri's back became erect, and he did what he could to listen more. Was that Hershel flaking again? Oh, perhaps, he could come to the rescue and make Claire feel better? Perhaps it was finally his turn?

As Claire watched back in, her cheerful smile had been wiped off her face, and she was looking at the floor, roses in hand.

"He flaked again?" Bill asked nonchalantly as he got his things together and headed out the door. "Sorry, about that." He did what he could to be polite to the lady. Dimitri was a completely different level.

The red-head nodded and shrugged. "Well, he's working." She corrected and glanced down with her ice eyes, before looking back up. "I don't mind if he's making a living. I understand."

The brunette man was biting down on his lower lip before he spoke up, to come save the day as he thought. "I'm sorry, love." Ooh, love. How daring, he thought to himself.

She shrugged and smiled solemnly.

There was silence, except for Bill packing up his things. Both the two other colleagues were staring at the floor before the young man finally spoke up. "Well, I'm not doing anything tonight." He said looking up at Claire. "Come on, we could do something fun. Go to the pub and get some drinks or something." He was so hopeful she'd say yes, but in all likelihood, he was used to rejection.

She gave a sigh. "I dunno if I really want too…" She sighed again and looked up at Dimitri's smile, and shrugged. "Well, I am already dressed up…" She bit her bottom lip and smiled back at him. "I'm not sure if I should."

"You're not doing anything else." Bill said, not looking at either of them.

Wait. Was Bill helping Dimitri? That didn't happen. What was he up to?

Claire looked down, her sad blue eyes soon enough perked up a little. "Alright, what have I got to lose?"

Dimitri smiled wide and did everything he could to hide a blush and how nervous he was. Sure, he and Claire had gone out several times, but for some reason, this seemed different. This was to celebrate her birthday. They never did anything like that alone—wait. Bill. "Will you join us Bill?" Please say no, please say no.

"No, I've got things to do at home." He said and nodded, waving them on their way and leaving.

On the outside, Dimitri was calm and collected, but on the inside, he wanted to hug her in excitement. This could almost be considered a date if she would consider it one. Of course, she was seeing someone, so she wouldn't, but it was still close. "Alright, so here, I won't allow you to have a boring birthday." He smiled and began walking her out of the lab, after he finally fixed everything up.

"Thank you, so much, Dimitri. I think I probably need this." She smiled up at him placed her arms behind her back as they walked out.

He smiled and just hid his blush. "You're very welcome." He replied and eventually walked the both of them to the pub. When they arrived, it was loud and happening and pretty much what they expected from a typical nightspot. Dimitri smiled down towards her, as he noticed she was feeling a little out of place. Bars clearly were not her scene. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink." He tried comfortingly.

Claire smiled and shook her head. "No, you don't have too, I'll pay." She tried and shoved him playfully.

Dimitri shoved back and shook his head. "No, not on your birthday, you're not." He walked her over to the bar and ordered both of them sweeter, vodka-based drinks. The stuff Dimitri was used too, he knew Claire wouldn't mind. She was the easy-going type.

When their drinks were made, Dimitri pulled the chair out for Claire at a table farther away from the bar standard madness and sat across from her. He watched her sip her drink before he sipped his. She winced a bit at the strength of the alcohol, but for him, he wasn't even fazed.

Claire giggled after she sipped her drink and set it down. "Wow! It's been so long since I've had vodka, at all." She admitted between embarrassed giggles.

He smiled wider at her and gave a snicker, sipping his drink again. "Yeah? How long?" He asked putting down his glass.

"Oh, lord." She giggled again, and looked down. "Um, probably since…the beginning of college, but let's not talk about that!" She turned a little red and sipped the drink again.

Dimitri laughed and honored her decision not to tell. "Well, drink up, it's good for you." He suggested with a shrug and took another swig. "There's no science behind that, by the way, but you know, perhaps it will make it go down easier."

She laughed at his words and shoved him lightly, across the table. "Are you trying to get me drunk!" She exclaimed, jokingly.

With that shove, her colleague kept his drink in hand. "I'm trying to get you to have fun." He corrected. "Forget about the un-laid plans, you know." He shrugged, his smile fading a bit. "I'm sorry Hershel blew you off again."

Claire's smile faded as well and she gave a slight sigh, before taking a rather large sip from her drink. When she lowered it from her lips, she shrugged a bit. "Well, I should have expected it." She shook her head. "He's been so busy lately. He has all these ridiculous last minute jobs." She sighed looking down. It only took a second for her to look back up. "You don't think…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back down and gave a snicker. "No…"

"Don't think what?" He asked raising an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at.

Her blue eyes looked back up to him. "I mean…you don't think there's…another woman do you?" She asked quietly, as if she was ashamed to even think it.

Dimitri gave a half smile and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I highly doubt it." Unfortunately for himself, he believed what he said. "I mean, he's just not the…character, you know? From seeing him, you can tell he certainly wouldn't do such a thing." He assured.

Claire gave a giggle, perking up completely. "You're right. What am I worried about?" She shook her head. "You're right. I shouldn't even worry. God, I'm a basket case."

"You are not." Dimitri told her shook his head. "Here, we'll have fun, no worries. Just friends, no love lives, hmm?"

Claire giggled at the idea and tapped the rims of their already half-drunk glasses together. "Sounds like a good plan."

..

It only took about some hours for both of them to finish half a dozen drinks each, and for them to be giggling and as red as tomatoes. Dimitri ordered them another round of their newest drink order and waited until it came back to the table to speak up again. "So, are you feeling better?" He slurred a bit.

In between sweet and lovely giggles to his ear, she gave a nod. "Yes!" She exclaimed and sipped her drink, happily. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, 'mitri. Really."

"'S'no problem." He laughed and shrugged. "It's been so long since I've been out having fun. Actually, I think it was the last time you invited me and some other people out."

"That was like forever ago!"

"I know!"

Both of them began giggling and Claire spoke up again. "Honestly, though, Dimitri, you are such a good friend for doing this." She brought up again. "If it wasn't for you, I would be sitting at home, waiting for Hershel to get off his job at ten-thirty at night, eating ice cream and watching the news, just so I can call him." She explained with a sweet, faded-pink smile.

Dimitri giggled at her little anecdote. "Like I said, it's really no problem." He slurred that sentence a bit. "I'm getting a bit tired though, I can walk you to your house, if you don't mind."

Claire's orange-brown hair bounced on her shoulders as she nodded enthusiastically. "That would be wonderful, because I'm getting tired—oh my god!" She exclaimed as her vision trailed away from her male counterpart. "It's almost twelve in the morning. How long have we been sitting her talking?"

The brunette laughed as she asked. "God, apparently for more hours than we expected." He joked and gave a small shrug, standing up and extending a hand out to her after leaving money on the table. "Do you think we could stop off at my house first on the way over, so I can throw my bag in there?"

"Of course." She nodded in agreement, taking his initiative, standing up, keeping their hands locked as she began walking out of the loud bar. She followed his lead, out of the building, but stopped him on the sidewalk right out of the steps before going on, to take her heels off, and walk barefooted.

After a couple of minutes, still holding onto hands, they ended up at Dimitri's house. Both of them drunkenly stumbled up to the porch of the flat, but before he even reached the door, Claire pulled on his hand as if to stop him. "Wait-" She muttered and stood on her tippy-toes and planted a slightly peck on his cheek. "I had a really good time." She mumbled and with a smile, staring up at him.

Dimitri had turned bright pink at that kiss and those words, and his blue eyes widened nervously. Not knowing why she even did that, he gave a small smirk, trying all he could to keep his composition, even though he felt his face violently heat up. "Oh yeah, n-no problem, of course, yes." He didn't even know what he was rambling, but he opened the door and walked into his flat and before he knew it Claire planted another peck, but this time it was on his lips.

He eventually closed his eyes as she didn't move away from the kiss as quick, and it leaned it into almost a passionate thing. He kissed back, not knowing what to do except for stand there and try to be just as affectionate back. He hoped he was doing it right. He was far too intoxicated to know if he was or wasn't.

Finally, she pulled away to close the front door, and she took Dimitri's hands, pulling him close and she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his mouth again, this time, even more passionately. It only took a few seconds for Dimitri to place his arms around her and hold her into him, as they kissed without any guilt or even anything stopping them. Subconsciously, both of them blamed the alcohol.

Claire let go of Dimitri's hands to undo her jacket and throw it onto the couch near the door and press herself closer to him. Her chest, her stomach, even her thighs were all pressed up against Dimitri, but it wasn't the in the sweet way she had kissed him seconds earlier. It was all too eager.

Dimitri didn't even think that pulling away and saying "Whoa, you have a boyfriend" would be a good idea, because it didn't even cross his mind. All he knew was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known was kissing him, and throwing herself at him, and whatever she wanted, he was prepared to give it to her, because he loved her, no matter how she felt back to him. He felt her kisses get more passionate as she opened her mouth more in the kiss, and he copied what her mouth was doing. It felt wonderful.

And just as he thought it couldn't get any better, since he figured she wouldn't go much farther, she kept their lips locked and walked them to his bedroom, instinctively knowing where it was from being at his flat so often to discuss physics. She pushed them into his bed room and kept pressed up against him, deepening their embrace into a French kiss, making sure she was basically lying on top of him now.

Dimitri kept his arms around her and felt her hands pull on his jacket, as if she was trying to rip it off. He was surprised about how forceful and demanding she was being, but he didn't really mind. Nothing was wrong with that, especially when he was this drunk.

He sat up a bit and took off the jacket. Then without warning, Claire undid his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt, and by this point, it finally hit him that this woman was looking for sex. This wasn't just a make out session. For some reason, Dimitri didn't do anything to stop it. He actually helped her take his shirt off, and fumbled slightly trembling hands in nervous drunkenness under her shirt and then helped her undo her own buttons when she started. When she was down to the last button, he began sliding the shirt down her shoulders, revealing her lacy black bra, which he eventually pulled away from their kiss to breathe and saw it. And that made him tremble even more. This was all so surreal to him.

As he pulled away, she looked up at him with only lust in her eyes. It was a strange sort of events but he still went along with it. She ran her hands down his bare chest for a moment, staring at him, biting the side of her lower lip, then she moved her hips straddling him, closer and quite literally pushed him onto the bed, forcefully and planted a hot kiss on his mouth. Her hands which were pushing his shoulders down, moved down his torso all the way to the buckle of his pants, teasing the fabric with her fingers.

Finally after a while of kissing, Dimitri eventually pulled away to mumble something like, "Claire, should we be doing this?" Damn, his guilty conscious. If he would have just kept quiet…

Claire pulled away a moment and shrugged. "Hershel doesn't want me, and it's my birthday. I should get something right?" She gave a promiscuous giggle and kissed his neck, pressing her body up against his.

To a drunken Dimitri, that made sense. He didn't even notice everything morally wrong with letting her doing what she was doing, and worse, encouraging it by grabbing her hips and kissing back. In his state, she was completely free to these feelings. There was no problem.

His hands roamed down her back, and found themselves on her hips, near her thighs. He groaned a little at her nipping at his neck a little harder than he expected and he felt her head move again to give him another kiss. The embrace of their lips had much more fervor than he expect and he felt her hands again move down his chest and began undoing his pants. He let her finish with the buttons before he found the zipper on the back of her skirt, and drug it down, loosening the fabric hiding her hips.

She let out a little moan as she felt his hands on her skirt. She helped him take it off and slid it down her legs, laying on him, her black underwear pressed against him. To Dimitri, the matching underwear suggested she was planning on having sex this night, with Hershel.

Oh god, Hershel. He needed to stop her. This was wrong.

Of course, this thought process was quickly discarded as he watched her pull his pants and boxers down, while kissing his neck and chest. As she finally got them down, kicking them off his ankles for him, she straddled his hips and pulled his shoulders up. Dimitri got the idea he wanted her to sit up and he did as she wanted, and she kissed him hotly, tangling her fingers in his curly hair.

Dimitri pulled her hips closer to him, feeling her tongue in his mouth, and holding her passionately. His eyes were closed but all he could think was, "she is so beautiful, and she wants to do this with me". Again all the good morals of him stopping had blown out the window and were overwhelmed by her beauty and her sudden lust for him.

He took her waist and pressed her against the bed, changing her straddling position so he was on top of her. It wasn't as if he really knew what he was doing, but it was sort of instinctual. Well, it wasn't his first time either, and he doubted it was hers, but it seemed like he was already so…under experienced. What if she doesn't like it? Oh god, what if I'm still not good enough for her, the questions raced in his mind.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist and she seemed to be physically holding onto his back, as if she would fall if she didn't. He, of course, didn't mind, the yearning touch. It actually prompted him to keep going. He moved his lips to her neck, grazing her collarbone and her shoulders to hear a few of her dainty moans, before continuing on to the inevitable. He wasn't sure why he was stalling, probably the nerves, but he knew he couldn't just stop. He wasn't going to just stop. He already started something and it would be a pain to the both of them if he just stopped.

Dimitri grabbed her hips to steady himself, and as soon as he begun the task, her nails began to dig lightly into his skin and her moans began to intensify. At her pleasured motions, he moaned a bit and nipped at her neck again. At least he knew he was doing it right as far as he was concerned. He pressed himself farther into her and her hips bucked upward. Her nails dug a little more and she relaxed them, as if she was worried she'd hurt him.

Claire continued to buck upwards baring down on him harder, and giving her light moans. In the rhythmic fashion that making love had, her hands would grip harder, and her noises would get louder at certain points. She moved her head to the side, her face in the pillow as Dimitri's lips stayed on her neck. He tried to look at her, but her eyes were closed in pleasure and her face was towards a different angle, so he figured it was either out of guilt or she just didn't even realize it.

Was she like this with Hershel? Did she look away from him as well?

After a moment, Claire turned her head to him and gripped his back a little harder. "Is something wrong?" She asked a little guttural in sound, since she was obviously too pleasured to be bothered by the way her hips were moving.

"No." Dimitri mumbled and kissed her mouth, continuing on with a bit more passion as he realized he was getting too lost in his thoughts. It only took a couple of minutes for them to get acquainted with each other's movements, and soon enough, they were moving at the same pace and getting faster with each second.

Claire's hand moved up Dimitri's back and slowly onto his neck. Her fingers moved upwards and tangled themselves into his hair as her other hand clawed at his back again. "Oh, Dimitri! Yes!" She muttered into his ear and starting thrusting onto him even harder. "Oh yes!"

To Dimitri, her saying his name and finally acknowledging him gave him even more incentive to keep going, and then some. And the fact that her pleasured noises showed him that he was doing something right was even better. He gripped her hips harder and thrust harder, hoping she would still have the same appreciation.

She gripped his back, clawing at it harder, and it only takes a couple of harder thrusts for her to end up near her climax. Her nails drug down his back farther and her noises got louder. "Oh Dimitri—Oh, _Dimitri!_" She cried, and kept up her fast pace.

Knowing that she wasn't going to last much longer, he kept going, thrusting and soon enough, reaching his own climax point. He pulled her hips up to his and groaned in pleasure, as he was about ready to finish. "Claire!" This was about all he could say for a few moments and as he was fast approaching the end he muttered, "Claire, I love you!" In the heat of the moment.

She said nothing and gave a pleasured noise, almost a cry of desire as she finally came, nails down Dimitri's back and her hips involuntarily moving upwards. She let Dimitri finish and finally relaxed her fingers, her face still halfway in the pillow, as he rolled off of her slightly, his arm around her waist. She rolled over and cuddled a bit into Dimitri, just because that was what she was used to, and she grabbed one of the blankets on the bed and threw them over them.

"You love me?" She mumbled, still drunk and now even more exhausted than before.

Dimitri blushed a bit, as it took his intoxicated mind a while to get what she said. "Oh, uh, did I say that?" Am I stupid? Dammit, she doesn't want or need to hear that!

"You did." She whispered, her eyes closing. "You're so cute, Dimitri, you don't need to tell me you love me because we had sex…"

At this point, Dimitri was very pleased with how emotionally absentminded she could be, even when drunk. Though, he wished he could tell her how he felt, he knew it would be for the best that she didn't know. She didn't love him. She loved Hershel.

Oh god. Hershel.

Dimitri needed to shut off his mind and fall asleep as it seemed Claire had done. It would be for the best and he could cherish this moment right now. The girl he loved was lying next to him, in his arms. She wanted him there and he could provide. How wonderful…

..

Dimitri then woke up to Claire sitting up next to him, with her hands covering her mouth and her staring out into oblivion. It almost looked as if she was about to cry at the sight she was in.

Oh _fuck._

"Claire?" He mumbled, trying to look just as surprised as her. How could he have done that to her! Why didn't he stop her! Oh god, it was almost has if he had taken advantage of her. What if she sees it that way? He sat up quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't move. "D-did we—"

"Um, I think so…"

Her face was now in her hands. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed worriedly. "Oh god what about Hershel? H-he would…I don't know what he would do if he found out!"

Dimitri could make out her muffled anxieties and rubbed her back lightly. "Look, it was a mistake. Both of us weren't in our right minds…I mean…I guess…"

"Do you remember it?" She moved her head to look at him in what looked like utter fear.

Of course Dimitri remembered it. The girl of his dreams had given herself to him and she wanted him. He even told her he loved her. He confessed his love for her. "No." He lied and shook his head. "But I mean, there's not much evidence pointing to the opposite…"

She nodded and shook her head. "Dimitri, I'm sorry, but we…I mean, we need to treat this like it never happened." She muttered, and looked downward.

And again, he felt his heart snap in half, but he immediately nodded for her. "Of course." He told her and rubbed her back again. "I mean, it's not like…it's not like it meant anything, we were just drunk. It just happened, right?" He tried to comfort her. "And I'm sure if you told Hershel, he'd understand."

She nodded worriedly. "I have to get my clothes." She got out of the bed, not even worried that Dimitri and began fishing for her clothes.

He kept looking at her, then looking away, then looking at her and so on. She just looked so nervous, but she was still so beautiful. How could he let that time he had with her slip away like that? Why couldn't he just tell her he loved her and that he would do all he could for her?

She got her clothes on finally and then looked all around for her glasses. It took a while but eventually Dimitri found them in the bed and handed them to her. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I have to go and shower and change before work. Bill can't see me like this; he'll get the wrong idea!"

"You mean the right one?" He looked downwards at his own dry humor, but he didn't laugh.

"Er, yeah." She sighed and placed a hand to her head. "Ugh, and I need to take something for this."

"I have pain pills in the cabinet behind you." He grabbed his pants from the floor and put them on as he noticed she was having trouble finding them. He stood up and fished for them and handed them to her. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you." She took them and swallowed them without any help from any liquids and sighed. "I'm sorry for the trouble Dimitri." She finally moaned in half pain and half anxiety.

He shook his head. "It's no problem. I took you out and I got you drunk, this is half my fault." He paused. "If not half, more than half, I'm sure…"

She crossed her arms at him. "You're such a gentleman, I doubt it. It was probably all me." She looked downwards embarrassed.

"Yeah right." He gave a small snicker to try and lighten the mood, but couldn't help but blush at the thought of it actually being her idea. She pressed the matter on. But he wouldn't ever tell her that. "Do you need me to drive you home? It's no problem…"

She shook her head. "It's probably best if I walk." She began walking towards the door and Dimitri followed just in case. "Thank you for being so sweet about this though."

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course, you're my friend, Claire." He was thinking "I love you" but that's certainly not what came out.

She smiled at him before walking off and he closed the door after her. Dimitri wasn't going to go into work today. In fact, he decided he didn't even want to leave the house.

He got in his bed, it smelled like Claire, and he hugged a pillow she laid on. He wasn't a man of great emotion. He actually hid his feelings from the outside world quite a lot, but sometime unexpected happened out of nowhere. He felt like crying. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, but he stopped them just in time. No one was going to make him cry, not even Claire.

He did, however, hold the pillow into him closer and sigh in a solemn tone. He was with the woman he loved in such a passionate embrace and just like that, the daylight came and snatched it all away.

Dimitri knew Claire would never love him, and it seemed all he wanted was one night with her to confess his feelings. As soon as he got that night, he was never able to tell her the truth and she still didn't want him the next morning.

In his conclusion, he supposed one should be careful what one wishes for.

**..**

**So this was some angsty smut for a friend of mine! I hope you all enjoy and remember, if you don't have something nice to say, go eat some rocks. Love you all!**


End file.
